dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to sign using your signature, thanks! RE: Models Thank you so much, Emma! I super appreciate this you're so amazing! :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 01:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Something I heard... "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the knowledge that something else is more important." That may not be quite word for word, but it made me think a lot of Carmen. I know you always wondered why she was a Gryffindor (clearly so she could meet Thomas) and when I stumbled across this quote... it made me think a lot of her. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 00:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Hey. I saw that in the Wanted Character list that a family member for Annika Lehti was wanted? >.< I'm sort of interested... Yeah, I read it and I'm interested. I'll own you when I'm on chat, which won't be for a while... I'm ooooooooooon! If you are, please owl me back >.< Thanks! To subdue the urge to plan... I wrote another fanfiction. So, erm.... here. Do enjoy. The course of true love never did run smooth 04:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kielo Lehti Well, damn these time zones >.< I'm on at the moment. If you want, I can make the sorting and you can just tweak any detail you don't like, as it makes it easier for us both, I guess. Is that okay? Well, I did it. Just tweak the things you don't like. Don't worry! I'd be nervous too. So, I'm doing the page in a bit. I'll let you know once it's done. :D Oh. I sort of forgot something. >.< Kielo has yet to be sorted. XD Hey Emma! I really want to do an rp with Annika and Kielo soon. ^.^ If you feel like perusing... I got super bored this afternoon, and started looking for pictures that were suitable for the future Carmas household. I've uploaded several to my sandbox, if you also find yourself in a similar situation. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 05:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Lack of Archiving Due to lack of know-how. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hey chat meesed up for me. Idk why. I wanted to ask of you wnted to do that Memphis/Annika Rp we had talked about. Nep2n (talk) 16:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T POST. I could've sworn I did, ohmygosh. I even wrote out the post and everything. (GAHH. Maybe I forgot to click the publish button and closed the window? *facepalms at my dorkiness*) Posted. Super soryyyyyyy. LittleRedCrazyHood 20:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Nope, it's not working for me, either. I've started a chatzy: http://us20.chatzy.com/16609252959139. And I'll update the CC so others know, too. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:33, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Butting into previously closed RPs Hai, Em. :D Is it okay if Ivy butts into the Gryffindor_House_Carriage#Carmen_and_Thomas RP? She's trying to rope as many people as possible into a get-together at Hogsmeade. I figure there would come a point where Ivy would get so sick of everyone's stiffness that she'd try to rip off the band-aid, or air out the dirty laundry, choice of metaphor is yours :) What better way to do that then one big Eos rp? :3 01:21, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : I posted (sorry for forgetting to tell you first :/ ) Ivy will probably try to talk to Kimi once they're off the train to try and get things half-way to normal (and we all know what that means... Not saying what you mean but hinting at it heavily! Oh, Ivy.) I also really liked your new fanfic :) 20:52, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : Ally is also issuing a small challenge towards Laela - in her own convoluted little way - at the Carriage. 22:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Lil Bundles Lissy just gave the thumbs up to moving Demi to Lil' Bundles, if you want to :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 23:09, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : That all sounds fine to me :D Can't wait! But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 17:23, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Cloud/Carmen Model and Rp Hey Emma! I saw you were using Rowan Blanchard as a model for Laela Shahar. I have a char I wanna use her for. Do you think we can share models? Pleaaaaaaase? Oh, and you owe me a Kielo/Annika Rp. :} RPing I would love to RP with you. No need to be nervous, and I look forward to it. We started a RP with them in General RP:Herbology, but if you wanted we could rp in the Hufflepuff Dormitories, and continue it there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Either chat isn't allowing my text to show up for anyone else and I haven't noticed, or no PMs were going through :/ Sorry. 20:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Twlya's Past Because I'm the little sandbox stalker I am, I saw your poll regarding what you should do with Twlya and her past. Would you want to brainstorm? It could possibly be linked to Miriam Hayes - if you want. 14:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Raven As Chaser. Don't worry; we can whip her into shape :D 20:44, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Wanted List Hey Emma! I was taking a look at the wanted list and saw one for Twyla, but it was a little complicated? I was hoping you could let me know a little more if you could, since I'm interested. I'd understand it if you say no, since I already have Kielo. Let me know. x Language Bestest IS a word...until you're about 25-30. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad...freaking people out with titles is the best! I still sometimes use the word bestest just for fun...so don't stop just because it's "not real". Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Eos Group RP You mentioned having separate RPs to make it more manageable.. Should it be RP by table? Or not. We don't have to RP it at all. :) It doesn't really matter. 12:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Creeping, but I love that suggestion! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:31, November 20, 2014 (UTC) The coolest thing this week this year So, something pretty awesome happened at school today which I really need to tell you about. So, a new girl moved into my form at school and guess what her name is. Just guess. Demetria. I was about bursting with excitement. But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 21:10, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The Great Hogsmeade Trip of 2022! We have started the Eos Hogsmeade trip! Feel free to post here! Either come in and join the table, or create a subheading with "Eos Table _"! The course of true love never did run smooth 01:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE Okay, that was odd. I said "Accio Emma!" on chat, then received this owl about a second later. You must be psychic :P But it's perfectly fine if you don't feel like coming on chat :) I've not had the greatest day either. I'm here if you need to talk, remember, whether it be on another wiki or just in general - feel better soon! Love you xx But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 16:39, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RP? :)) Hi! So, I know I'm, like, super sucky at RPing and posting and things and there's a huge chance I'll be even suckier because exams are coming up again and I probs won't be able to use the laptop for like two weeks... But when it's all over and I'm free from school (SCHOOL SHALL GIVE RED A SOCK AND RED WILL BE A FREE ELF), wanna RP Aiden and Sakura again? It was really fun the first time. :3 And I know that I just said that I'll be super busy and stuff for the next two weeks, but I just wanted to owl you so that when I finally escape exams and the first thing I do is randomly start a Sakura/Aiden RP like a hyperactive rabbit you'll know why. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 22:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Annika Lehti I was wondering if you're character Annika Lehti was still up for adoption. Awards Yay! Since no one ever gave me my awards, I'm giving you all the ones you've earned. :P Yaaaay!!! The course of true love never did run smooth 18:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Hey Emma! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I've been really busy studying for some pretty big tests. I've taken them now though I should on more often again. I'm sorry I haven't let anyone know. I was so busy I didn't really think about that. Would you like to do another RP? Nep2n (talk) 21:36, December 18, 2014 (UTC) RP? Elle's alone and upset about the last match if Kimi wanted to help out. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'll leave the RP open for whoever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:46, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Solstice and rebirth As 2015 looms, I wish you a most joyous holiday season, my friend, and in the coming year such enticement and support as may lead you to find some lasting happiness. All the best, Alex Jiskran 13:01, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! i'm dreaming of a white christmas I know it's not as good as the other cards, but hey, I'm a bad coder :P Merry Christmas and a happy new year! lots of love from elsa 17:41, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Brace yourself jisky.jpg jisky2.jpg jisky3.jpg But really... jisky4.png jisky5.jpg No, I mean it: 18:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! RE:Your wonderful card I wanted to make sure you didn't think I was ignoring you, or had forgotten :) I honestly didn't think to code Christmas cards, and I'm so happy you thought to make me one :D I also wanted to remind you that you, my dear, are a total sweet heart, and that I'm so happy there's someone that's so reassuring and easy to talk to. I think I've come to a revelation - all brilliant people go through very rough, sad patches in their lives. All humans have, at least, dark moments. That might be called a depressing thought, but I think it's a marker of solidarity. Camaraderie, even. So, yes, wonderful people like you feel down in the dumps sometimes. And it's a little unfair, granted, but I think it's perfectly alright. Someone'll always be there to comfort you :) I hope that didn't sound to preachy, creepy, or, god forbid, canid and empty. Rereading it, I'm not ''so ''confident, but, anyways, Happy Holidays, Emma! 04:13, December 26, 2014 (UTC) super late MERRY CHRISTMAS Thanks for the card! I realize I hadn't thanked you yet. >.< Silly me. Thank you so much again! It's really pretty! (you're so GOOD AT CODING OMG.) I really hope we do get to RP more together, from the few times I've did it, you're also super good at RPing too. Thank you again! LittleRedCrazyHood 05:31, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Emma, sorry I haven't messaged you in a while. Things kinda got crazy for me during Christmas and then it even crazier because I've been getting ready for college. I fyou want to start an RP, that would be fun. Nep2n (talk) 22:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Firsties So there's your Twyla Griffin, my Abraam Gelashvili, Ck's Aydan Dane, and MelSync's Miriam Smith. So far, Abraam and Miriam are Gryffindors, Twyla's a Ravenclaw, and Aydan's not sorted yet. But anyways, when they get to school, I think it's be cool to rp their sorting. Are you interested? -R.A.B. Daniel Slytherin :3 19:02, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Carissa She's a Ravenclaw. 20:35, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey! Do you still want to do an rp? Nep2n (talk) 04:38, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey That sounds good to me. My Christmas great. I hope yours was as well. Nep2n (talk) 19:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RP? Would you like to RP Twyla Selene and Ash? He'll be at Hogwarts a bit early setting things up in the greenhouses, and already got permission to show her around if you're interested. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :OOC I've kinda been keeping track, but IC I won't know much more than Elmira adopted you. I'll post on the Greenhouses and Gardens, and we'll go from there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) No problem...we can continue whenever! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hogsmeade Hobby Hub I think that you created Hogsmeade Hobby Hub in Hogsmeade, and I assume IC you own/run it? I'm looking for buisness to be owned by Ash Coryn Prince. They would only be owned and not managed by him (IC), but OOC I would help manage them, archive, keep the pages updated, etc. IC he would be a benefactor to help get them going and running until the manager wanted to buy it from him, get more buisness going there, etc. It also could generate some interesting RPs if you're not getting buisness and that sort of thing. If you're interested for the Bar and Grill, just let me know and I'll add it, and if it's not yours, can you help point me in the right direction? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Kimi Eos Feels for Everyone! Take a look! The course of true love never did run smooth 06:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Football training. Kiano and Elle are playing football and Kimi is more than welcome to join :D Elle and Kimi Thanks for reminding me! I have too many RPs going on right now... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! You have one or more first years this term, and we are RPing the Sorting Ceremony this year! It has already begun, and your characters are moving up the roster, and will be here soon! Please pay attention to the Great Hall so we can keep things moving! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 00:42, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term! You have one or more first years involved, and they are coming up soon! So please pay attention to the Great Hall so that we can keep things moving along at a good pace! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) You asked me.... And yes, it's still fine~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 17:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC)